


Out in the heart of the forest

by Lunetrivia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Barduil - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunetrivia/pseuds/Lunetrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard goes hunting to the great forest of Greenwood, what he did not expect was to run into a mysterious elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. to the forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I've ever put in the internet, also my mother language is not english so please be gentle. 8)  
> Also please comment!

It was a sunny day in the middle of the summer, the sun shined upon laketown as well as the forest of Greenwood covering it in it's golden light.

The young hunter walked in the shadows of the giant trees that covered the sunlight. Morkwood forrest was indeed a beatiful place, but all the people of Laektown knew that in hid many secrets enside its beaty and wonders.  
The mythical creatures like giant spiders crawled in the dephts of it's heart, and then there were the elves, the beatiful creatures that not too many people had ever layed eyes on.

This hunter however did not care about the threats and warnings. He simply kept going to the forest one time after another, he had never come across any of these things, and the reason to that was simple, he just did not go too deep in to the woods.

He took his bow off his back and sat on a big rock to rest for a minute, then he heard cracking noises nearby and watched carefully at his surroundings.  
Behind one of the trees came a giant elk, a beatiful elegant creature that walked straight to sunlight infront of him. The animal looked straight at him, it was not scared, it just stood there staring guietly.  
The man slowly lifted his bow up reaching his other arm to pick an arrow from his back. But just when he had the change to take his shot he stopped, he lowered his weapon and stared the elk for a minute.  
"How could I ever shoot you when you stare at me like that? Of you go." He said and waved his hand.  
The elk however did not run away, it just took a few steps and layed down on the grass.  
"What a strange being you are..." He laughed.

"Well, you seem to be quite generous for a hunstman. Why not take your shot?" Someone said behind him. He quickly turned aroud and faced a beatiful creature standing a few feet behind his back. A slender tall man dressed in a light gray leather armor, he had long silky, almost white hair falling free all the way to his waist, elegant face and dark brows, but the most disturbing thing was the colour of his eyes, the blue of the sky, and the dark of the winter ice mixed in the colour of them.

'An elf' He realised and quickly took the bow to his hands. The elf simply walked few steps closer. "And why do you not anwser my question, huntsman?" He asked, smiling lightly. Bard stared at him carefully. "I suppose that in that case you would take my head as well?" He said.  
"Perhaps if you would have performed such an act, the I surely would have done just that." The elf said. "But, however you did not, for that I must say that I am surprised. For now you are a huntsman that did not hunt." He said with a slight grin on his face.  
Bard lowered his bow. "I just did not want to kill a being that is so wonderfull." The elf raised a brow. "Well in that case I will leave you be then." He said and walked to the animal laying little further away. He kneeled down to it and started to go trough his thick brown fur with pale slim fingers.

Bard looked at the two of them, the sight was just so pure and beatiful, two wonderous creatures in the bephts of a dark forest dazzling in the warm sunlight. 

"Is he your friend?" He asked. The elf smiled. "You are quite right about that." He said. "May I ask why you are so deep in the forest? It's rare for a human to come here." He then asked, turning his gaze back to Bard.  
He stood quiet for a second before answering. "I often come here, sometimes to hunt, but mostly to just look at the forest itself." He said. "I find it quite attractive." He added then.  
The elf did not look surprised. "Well huntsman, are you not conserned that one of my companions might stick an arrow trough your head any minute now?" He said. Bard heard the sarcastic tone on the elfs speech, and did not get starteled. "I beliefe that if that was your intention, then I would not be standing here right now." Getting only a amused grin as a reply Bard could not help but to smile a little.  
"How about you then? I have not met an elf before, despise the fact that I come here rather often."  
The elf looked rather amused by the guestion. "I come and go as I please in these woods, after all, I happen to know them quite well actually." He said.  
For a moment Bard felt like a complete idiot, of course it was natrual for an elf to be here! He placed his bow back to his back and started to walk away.  
"Well, I'd better take my leave then." He said quickly.  
"May I ask your name, huntsman?" the elf suddenly asked. Bard turned to face him again. "Bard, that is what they call me." He smiled. "How about you then? Care to tell me?" The elf looked like he hesitated for a second. "You can call me... Legolas." He said.

 

A few weeks passed before Bard returned to Mirkwood, the sun shined again just like that other day. He could not help but to wonder if he would meet the mysterious elf again.  
Hours passed, Bard did not see any pray or any sight of that elf. Then suddenly a rabbit appeared from the bushes nearby. Bard took his bow.  
And just when he streched it ready, a slender, light haired, familiar gesture appeared and lifted the rabbit to his arms, patting its head. "Hello again huntsman." He smiled.  
Bard let the bow drop down. "Are you going to pet every animal I try to hunt down?" He laughed.  
"Perhaps, and I think this little creature enjoyes my company rathrer than yours." The elf grinned back to him.  
"very funny." Bard then said. The elf sat on a large rock and let the rabbit run of again. "Actually I think that none should hunt any other living creatures." He said.  
"Does that count in humans and dwarfes s well?" Bard asked. The elf did not anwser that question. "I'm sorry, I ment no harm by that." Bard said quickly.  
"No, you are not wrong by saying that." The other one said.  
Bard stayed quiet for a little longer, then he walked closer to him and sat on the same stone. "Why do you come here? This place is quite far away from the elven sanctuary, isn't it?" He saked.  
"Yes, and that is the reason I enjoy coming here. To be in a quiet place all by myself, I find it very refreshing." The elf said and looked up to the sky. "And being by myself is something I do not get to do quite often."  
Bard did not fully understand what he had ment by that, but he tought it woud be better not to ask.

The two of them continued to talk about random things. Bard learned that not all the elves hated humans, at least this one did not seem to care. He also learned that his new friend mutterred elven words while he talked about things, Bard could not help but to wonder what they ment.

After a few hours had passed Bard stood up and picked his bag from the ground to his shoulder. "I'd better get home, or my children will soon wonder where I went." He said. The elf smiled. "You have children?" He asked.  
Bard notted his head. "Yes, three of them actually, My wife passed away so I look after them by myself, they are such wonderful kids really." He said. "Do you have any children, or other family?" Bard then asked.  
"I do have a son, however his mother passed long ago..." The elf said and his eyes suddenly looked dark and lonely. Bard had heard that elves loved much more deeply than humans, he just wondered how many years was 'long ago' to an elf. "Then we have something in common." He said quietly.

"*Dortha varna lammen nin*" The elf said and waved his hand. Bard nodded and started to walk away. "Farewell." He said.

At least three times after that Bard went to a hunting trip to the woods, but all his prays were always mysteriously protected by no other than the same elf, who always appeared from out of nowhere.  
And Bard secretly started to enjoy meeting him, they talked about a lot of different things, Bard told him about his children and his home Laketown, and the elf told him about the woods and tales of his own people. Bard did wonder how old the elf actually was, but he did not dare to ask.

One day Bard walked to the spot where they usefully met. When he got there he saw a familiar elk staring at him. The creatures giant antlers looked quite gorgeous in the sunlight. Only then did he also notice the elf that was brushing the elks fur with his hands.  
"Hello again huntsman." He smiled. Bard sighted. "I already told you to call me Bard, I'm not much of a huntsman anyway." He said. The elf just smirked.  
"That elk... Is it yours? I have seen it rather often lately." He then asked.  
The elf looked at the creature and smiled. "I guess you could say that, but he is more like a loyal friend to me." He said. "I see..." Bard replayed. 

Then suddenly the elf pushed him toward the bushes. "What..?" He started but was cut of by the other. "Just go hide for a while, or do you wish to to get an arrow to your head?" The elf said quickly and pushed him down behind the leaves.  
Bard carefully looked and saw another elf jump from the tree. He looked quite similar to bards friend, tall almost white hair and pale blue eyes, he wore green leather armor and carried a bow in his hand, tough he did look yanger. "Ada, here you are. What are you doing?" The new elf said.  
"Legolas! Did you find your father?" Said yet another elf that came after the other one. A she elf, with a long red hair in a dark green leather armor, she also had a bow on her back. "Yes Tauriel."  
Apparently the elf had lied Bard about his name, for the she elf just called the other one Legolas, and that one seemed to be the son he had mentioned, now Bard was curious.  
"Legolas, Tauriel, may I ask why have you two come here." The elf asked looking not too surprised tough. "I was worried, you disappear somewhere quite often nowdays. Ada, you could at lest tell me where you go." Legolas said.  
"I do not belief that it is your concern where I spend my time. And I can look out for myself, you do know that." The elf replayed. Legolas sighed. "Yes father. But I am not the only one worried you know?" He then muttered. Tauriel just noted her head. "I promise that I will return soon enough, I just need some time for myself." The elf said and layed his hand on his sons shoulder. "I know, I'm just worried for you ada." Legolas then said.

A little while after that the two left, leaving just the two of them again. Bard stood up and walked to his friend. "Well, that was surprising, so Legolas is the name of your son? You two look much alike." He said.  
The elf sighed. "So much energy that boy has... so much alike his mother." He said guietly and turned to Bard. "No it is not my name, tough I cannot tell you mine." He said. Bard stared at him. "Why not?" He asked confused.  
"I just cannot." The elf said again. Bard tried to come up with something not rude for an answer. "I don't quite understand what you mean by that, well then, what should I call you if I don't know your name?" He finally asked.  
The elf shook his shoulders. "I do not really care what you call me." He said.  
Now Bard felt a bit awkward. "Well... I guess I'll just continue to call you 'that elf' for now." He laughed. The elf smiled a little.

A while after that Bard left to go home again. He waived his hand and got the same as respond from his friend. This was really becoming some cind of tradition for Bard, not that he complained about it tough. He just wandered when could he have enough time to make the next visit.

 

Sometime passed, Bard was busy getting enough money to feed his family and did not have enough time to visit Greenwood. He wondered had the elf got bored already and would not be there next time. He tried not to think about it too much, but he just could not forget him, no matter how hard he tried. 

Soon a whole month had passed and the air started to get colder as winter made it's way to the lands. Bard started hearing rumors that the Greenwood forest had been becoming rather dangerous lately. Creatures were crawling out of it, darkness had spread trough it, and people had started to call it Mirkwood. Bard did not truly worry about the elves, but he still tough about one elf, that he could not get of his mind. He knew that his worry was probably not needed but he still could not help it. So to ease his mind he decided to return there.

 

"Sigrid are you sure you will manage? Make sure that..."  
" Da! We will be alright, I'm not a baby anymore you know." Sigrid said and pushed Bard closer to the door.  
"I know sweetheart, but make sure you look after eachother." He said. Sigrid hugged him. "I know da. Be careful, and say 'hi' to the elf." She said. 

 

Bard went to the edge of the forest, something had definitely changed. It was like the air itself was filled with darkness. Bard walked deeper and noticed that spiderwebs had appeared to the trees and all the small animals had disappeared somewhere, It was quiet.  
He walked carefully, making sure that nothing would surprise him.  
Then he heard voices somewhere forward. Something that sounded like screaming, then some yelling. He sneaked closer to see where it came from. 

Soon he saw a group of elves fighting against really big spiders, those things were bigger than Bard had imagined.  
The elves fighting was quite different from humans, they did not make any unnecessary movements. It looked almost beautiful. Then he heard something crack behind him.  
He quickly turned and saw giant spider fangs reaching out to him. He dove under the creature and ran a behind it. He reached to his bow and stretched it ready. Then he turned and hit the spider straight to it's head. It let out a high scream and started to curl in pain. Bard started running back where he came from, if that thing had friends nearby it would be best to get out of the forest as soon as possible.  
He did not get very far before three more spiders appeared before him. He reached for an arrow, but then yet another one appeared from behind him and struck him down with one of it's legs. Bard gasped, and when he got up again all four spiders surrounded him. He shot one of them, but the arrow missed and the beast jumped towards him.  
But Bard did not feel the attack, because the spider hit the ground, screaming loudly. Bard saw blond hair and two slender swords when a very familiar elf jumped of his attacker. The elf quickly attacked towards the other spiders, cutting down all three of them easily. He cut trough the last spiders scull sharply and turned towards Bard. "May I ask why have you come here?" The elf asked, looking more concerned than mad. "I..." Bard started but cut of quickly. "Look out!" He yelled when he saw something jump behind his friend. The elf turned, only to get struck by the spider. He flew a few feet away and crashed against a big tree. Bard draw the bow and shot down the spider. Then he ran to his friend. "You alright?!" He asked and kneeled next to him.  
The elf shook his head a little. "Yes, I'm alright." He muttered. And tried to stand up, but almost fell back down. Bard supported him.  
"You should get away before the others come..." The elf said and picked up his sword. "That was most certainly not the last of them."  
"I'm not leaving you here, how far are your comrades?" Bard asked.  
"My companions left to retreat towards the northern forest. They are not that far, I can manage on my own." The elf replayed.  
Bard noticed that he limped with his other leg a little. No wonder after that crash.  
"You are hurt, that many spiders will cause trouble, even to you." He said and started to look for some place to go. The elf was going to say something against that, but then they heard something approach again.  
"Come this way, quick." The elf said, and walked toward some giant roots nearby. Bard follow him, making sure that he did not fall down.

They took cover under one of the trees roots, it was a deep hole beneath the roots, covered by ground and leaves. Bard helped his friend sit down on the soft moss.  
The elf looked tired, dark features covering his face with worry and loss of sleep. Some blood was also dripping on the side of his pale face.  
"How long has it been like this?" Bard asked quietly.  
"For weeks... Dark magic spread trough the forest, poisoning everything, then came the spiders. They're numbers have increased far too much." The elf said.  
Bard carefully pressed around his leg, to see if it was hurt badly. At one point the other shuddered a little, but did not show any pain on his face. Bard felt that the his ankle had swollen. "I think that it's not broken, I can put some support to it." He said and tore a piece of cloth from his shirt.  
"You do not have to do that." The elf then said. Bard ignored it and took the boot off his friends foot. The white skin was cowered by a nasty looking bruise, it covered half of the elfs foot. Bard gently put the cloth around the ankle, pulling it tight enough to support the wound even a little.

"You never answered my question huntsman." He said suddenly.  
Bard looked him a bit confused. The elf looked straight at him. "Why did you return here? You must have heard what state the forest was in." He then said.  
Bard sat down. He did not want to say that he was concerned for the elf. "I... I came to see you." He said, feeling a bit awkward.  
The elf rised his brow, looking a bit surprised. "You came... to see me?" He asked in disbelief. Bard notted his head. "I worried... although it seems that I only made things more difficult for you by coming here." He said.  
The elf shook his head a little. "Why would you worry for an elf? I am quite certain that you have other important things to have in mind." He asked.  
Bard fell silent, he was not certain what to answer to that.  
"*lammen'nin* why do you not answer?" The elf asked.  
Bard swallowed. "I... You will probably hate me if I say." He said.

They were interrupted by the sound of something crawling over their hideout. Lucky the spiders did not apparently seem to notice them. They both kept quiet until it became completely silent.  
Bard sighted. " It seems that were safe for now." He said. The elf nodded. "It may take some time before my people come to find us." He said.  
Bard leaned back a little. "Are you certain they will know to come to look for you?" He asked. The elf also leaned back to the roots. "Of that I am most certain." He then said.  
Bard could not help but to wonder was there something behind that certainty the other did not want to tell.  
"Why can't you tell me your name?" He asked. The elf turned his face away.  
"I belief that by telling it, things might change a little." The other said.  
Bard looked at him, then he noticed the wound the blood came from. It was a nasty looking cut on the elfs hairline. Bard reached to wipe some of the blood to see how deep was it. The elf startled.  
"This is quite deep, when did it happen?" Bard asked as he carefully wiped the blood.  
"It is nothing, I have experienced much worse." The elf just said.  
Bard looked at him, the ice blue eyes had become darker, he knew that the forest was not in it's best state, but the concerne he saw in his friends eyes was more than that.  
"I can imagine that much." He said. "You know the more you say about why you cannot tell me you tree name, the more I want to know why." He smirked a little.  
The elf smiled a little bit. " You will not be able to think me normally after I tell you." He said.  
Bard smiled. "I promise to try." He said.  
The elf sighed. He was quiet for a minute, Bard was wondering if he still would not tell it.

"Thranduil." The elf said suddenly. Bard turned his head. "What?" He asked.  
"My name huntsman, is Thranduil." The other repeated.  
Bard tought it for a minute. Then it struck him. 'Thranduil' that was the name of the elvenking ruling the elves of the forest.  
"You... are the king..?" He asked amazed. The elf... Thranduil. Looked at him. Then Bard realised what he had ment by not telling his name. "I'm sorry, it just... I did not even imagine that..."  
Thranduil waved his hand. "It is quite alright." He said. Bard started to feel sorry when he heard the cold tone in his friends voice.

Thranduil suddenly tensed. "We need to get moving." He said and tried to stand up. Bard helped him and lifted his hand over his shoulder. "What is it?" He asked. The two walked out of the hide and started to walk towards the path. "The spiders are coming, it would be most unwise to stay and get surrounded." Thranduil said. Bard heard the creatures approach somewhere around them. He tried to walk as fast as he could.

The creatures appeared from the trees, at least five of them jumpers mg down from the branches. Thranduil took his swords ready, and Bard reached to his bow.  
Then suddenly an arrow pearsed trough the closest spider. Then another. Armored elves came running from the forest. "Cover the lord!" One of them yelled. "We found him!" Yelled yet another, shooting arrows down from a tree.  
Then Bard recognized the elf that came running to them, ignoring the spiders, it was Thranduils son, Legolas.  
"Ada! Are you alright?" He said worried and rushed to his father's aid. Thranduil walked to him. "I am alright." He said.  
Then Legolas turned to Bard. "A human?" He asked.  
"He helped me, you need not to worry of him, he has my gratitude." Thranduil said. Legolas looked surprised. "I am sorry, if that is true than I owe you my thanks as well." He said and notted to Bard.  
"I... you need not to thank me." He muttered, quite confused himself.

The elves took care of the spiders quickly, the remaining ones fled to the forest. Then they all ran to them.  
"My lord!" One of them started but was cut of by Thranduil. "There is no need for worry, we are to return to the fortress now, I will renounce the next patrol later." He said. Bard noticed how his tone and appearence chaned a little when he spoke, he sounded like a king.  
"Two of you will escort this man to the shore of the lake, make sure that he travels safely." Said Legolas pointing to Bard. Thranduil notted, and two of the elves walked to Bard.  
"We are grateful to you, for escorting our king." Legolas said and turned to walk away.  
Bard watched as the elves followed their lord, returning to their home.

Thranduil turned to Bard. His gaze showing almost no emotion at all.

"Farewell Bard."


	2. Call of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 'Out in the heart of the forest' 
> 
> Bard and Thranduil discuss about things that concern both of them... ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you go! Chapter two finally up. 
> 
> I am sorry if it's not as good as the first part, but still I hope you enjoy it! :D

A whole week had passed since the spider incident in the forest. Bard had not gone back because he was most certain that his friend, the elvenking Thranduil, would not be there to meet him any longer.  
It really bothered him tough. He had ment no harm, but it was quite a shock to hear his friends true identity, he had tough many options but the king of all things...  
He could not just walk to the closest elf and ask to speak with there king, he would probably get shot before even getting the change to ask it.

 

"Da! There's an elf on our door!" Tilda yelled and run to Bard. "What..?" Bard asked and went to see was Tilda joking.

Sigrid was standing on the door. "Da, he says that he has something to speak with you." She said and let the stranger in.   
His face was covered by a hood, but Bard still recognized the visitor.

"You're... Legolas?" He asked in disbelief as he saw the elfs face.  
Legolas pulled the door shut behind him.   
"I beg your pardon for coming here so sudden, but I must have a word with you." He said.  
Bard notted.  
"Sigrid, take Tilda and go help your brother with his chores would you?" He then said.  
Sigrid looked bored. "Okay da." She said and pulled her sister with her.  
"Bye Mister elf!" Tilda yelled and waved her hand.

Bard crossed his hands on his chest. "So, what is it?" He asked.  
Legolas took the Hood off his head and looked at Bard.   
"You are the one my father went to meet in the forest, are you not?" He asked. When Bard did not answer he continued. "I'd like you to come with me, to meet with my father." Bard stared at him, surprised. "I am quite certain that the king does not want to meet me." He said. Legolas sighed. "My father does not usually speak with anyone, especially not with humans, and lately his been acting strange, he is tired enough already and I know that something is bothering him." He said.  
"And you think I'm the reason to that? It could be that he is worried for the state the forest is in." Bard said.  
Legolas shook his head. "The king was drunk yesterday." When he got a questioning look from Bard he continued. "Father is never drunk."   
Bard sighed. "Fine, I will meet with him, but I doubt it will change anything."

 

Bard and Legolas left almost right away, Sigrid waved her had on the door as they left.  
Bard knew that he would get questions later, about the mysterious guest, nothing would go undetected in Laketown.  
They went to a small boat that Bard kept on the edge of the town. Bard didn't even ask how Legolas had made it to his house without getting stopped by any guards.

"You and your father must get along quite well." He asked to end the silence.  
Legolas noted. "Yes, I care for him and he for me, that is why I cannot stand and watch him suffer." He said. "I hope that this will change something, he has not been feeling too well lately." Legolas turned to gaze upon the forest.

Bard pulled the boat between the rocks and followed Legolas to the path. "Have the spiders been a trouble anymore?" He asked as they walked forward.  
"We have managed to chase them off the northern side of the forest, but I do not think they will leave permanently." The elf answered.

A few momets later they arrived to the gates of the elven fortress. Bard had never tought that he would even see the sight of it, not even mentioning going in there. The guard said something in elvish, Legolas answered them and they opened the doors.  
The sight of the hallways was breathtaking. Bard imagined how excited Tilda would be to see all this.  
They arrived to a giant throneroom. Light shined from above and made the room look even more elegant. Legolas said something to the guards and they left the room immediately.

Bard saw Thranduil standing his back towards them. He held a crown on his head and he had long, silver robes and a red satin scarf hanging from his shoulders.   
"Ada, there is someone who wishes to speak with you." Legolas said and took a few steps closer, waving Bard to follow him.   
Thranduil turned. "Legolas I..." He stopped immediately when he noticed Bard, then he turned to Legolas looking quite questioning.  
"You can thank me later." He smirked and left the room before his father could say a word.

Thranduil turned to face Bard, his eyes looked even more tired than before, despite how he looked more like a ruler now.

"The crown suits you well." Bard said and smiled a little, seeing the familiar elf again somehow made him feel very happy.   
Thranduil turned his gaze to the floor. "I apologize for my sons actions, he can be quite difficult sometimes..." He said.  
Bard shook his head. "If I would not have wanted to come I would not be standing here right now." He said. The elvenking looked at him.  
"I wanted to apologize, for my actions before." Bard said.  
Thranduil shook his head a little. "There is no need for that, for I am the one that should apologize." Bard looked at him confused.  
"I did not tell you my name, for I should have. It is just that... I do not have the change to freely speak with someone very often." He continued and walked closed to Bard. "I hope that you will understand this." 

Bard saw the sadness on his friends face, then he someway understood that the elvenking must've been very lonely, if he was willing to be friends with a stranger, human above all that.   
"I do not blame you for any of that. Nor did I come here to get an apology from you." Bard said.  
Thranduil stared at him. "If not then why..?" He was cut off when Bard suddenly pulled him closer and their lips met. Bard held him close and kissed him deeply.  
After they parted Thranduil did not move, he just stared at Bard looking quite blown away by the man's actions. 

"I... I'm sorry, I just...well..." Bard muttered in panic. He didn't know why he had done that, well maby he did, but he just kissed the elvenking! The other one might have his head cut off for that!  
"I'm so sorry..." He said again, and turned to look at Thranduil who still had not moved.  
"No... it is quite alright... I just..." Thranduil muttered and turned away.  
Bard wondered what was the elf thinking right now, he just wanted to get some sort of answer. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He said. "It's just that... I can't help it." Bard still did not get an answer. "Please say something." He said, starting to feel quite awkward.  
Thranduil turned to face him again. "Why did you..?"  
Bard hoped that he was not blushing, because it felt like he was.  
"I... I think that I have fallen in love with you, quite some time ago actually... But if it bothers you I can leave." He said.

"Please don't!" Thranduil suddenly said when Bard turned towards the door. He turned around surprised.   
"Please do not leave." Thranduil said with a quiet voice. Bard took a step back. "Then..?" He started.  
The elvenking walked closer. "I don't want you to go, if I would say that I do, it would be most untrue." He said.  
Bard felt unreal, was this really happening?  
"My feelings are the same, but it is more complicated then that..." Thranduil muttered.  
"Or then you think too hard of it." Bard smiled. Thranduil also smiled a bit, looking at Bard.   
"How about you sleep a little, you look like you could use it." Bard then said.  
Thranduil scratched his forehead a little. "Maybe so, Legolas tells me the same thing all the time." He sighed.   
"I think he has a good reason to, you look really worn out." Bard said.   
"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, so maybe we can skip this conversation to some other time." He continued.  
Thranduil noted. "If that means you will came back here later, then I do not mind."   
Bard was not sure what to answer to that, but the smile on his lips was probably enough.

 

Legolas soon walked into the room, Bard was pretty sure that he had been eavesdropping all the time.

"I belief you two have talked enough yet ada?" He smiled walking to the two.  
"Yes I belief so..." Thranduil said. "*Dortha varna*... Huntsman." He added, looking at Bard with a wide smile on his lips.  
Bard stared at him, now he wanted to kiss the elvenking again...   
"I guess I'll see you later then." He just said.  
Thranduil turned to Legolas.   
"Yes father, I will see him off." Legolas answered to his stare and turned to Bard. "Shall we be off then?" He questioned. Bard just noted.

 

The two of them left the room, leaving the king by himself. Bard walked quietly behind Legolas until they reached the gates of the fortress.  
"I must ask, what does 'dortha varna' mean?" He asked   
Legolas smiled. "It means 'stay safe' in common language."  
"Oh..." Bard said, he had no idea what that had meant, he newer really had even thought about it.

Legolas walked with him trough the woods, then Bard heard something crack behind him, he quickly turned, and for his surprise he did not see any giant spiders, only a familiar pair of large antlers.  
"Oh, it's you again." Bard laughed as the elk walked closer.  
"Good to see you my friend." Legolas said and walked to the creature.  
"Is he a friend of yours as well?" Bard asked, was this thing a friend to all elves or something?  
Legolas patted the animals head.  
"Something like that, tough father is the one who is his true friend." He said.  
Bard just stared. "Okay." He muttered. 

 

Bard went back home straight away, he never enjoyed leaving the children by themselves. Although nothing had ever gone wrong, it still made him worry.

"Da, welcome back!" Tilda yelled and hugged her father right after he had stepped in to the house.   
"Hello little one." Bard smiled and lifted Tilda up to his lap.  
Sigrid also came to greet him with a hug. "So, how did it go?" She asked.  
Bard patted her head. "Alright, I guess." He said.  
Soon Bane also came to hug him.  
"Really? What kind of attack is this?" Bard laughed and tried to take a few steps forward, the children just laughed at him.

Later that night Bard sat on his bed, he could not get the elvenking to leave his toughts. Everytime he closed his eyes a picture of the smile on the lefs face appeared. " I must be going mad..." He muttered to himself. 

 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

 

Thranduil sat on his throne, he truly felt quite tired but the uneasy feelings were covering his mind.  
Never had he felt this way after his long passed wife. The grief was still too much to bare considering all the years that had passed.   
But now he was not sure anymore.

"Ada, will you finally go resting? I am truly starting to worry for you." Legolas said as he walked towards his father.  
Thranduil noted. "Perhaps it would be the best..." He said quietly. Then he started walking out of the throneroom towards his own room.

Thranduil could only be sure of one thing.   
He had to see Bard again.

 

 

Yet again time passed, and a few days later Bard managed to get a new job. Transporting empty winebarrels was not a difficult task, especially considering who owned the barrels he had to go pick up. Now he had the perfect excuse to sneak of to the forest of Mirkwood.

Bard sailed trough the icy water that was covered in the morning mist. Winter was indeed at hand, for the air was so cold that every breath turned into a small white cloud.  
He sailed to the end of the river that flooded from the forest, then he tied his boat to the tree and lifted the bow to his back.

The journey trough the woods went quite quietly. He did not see any foes lurking anywhere and it was like the whole forest had fallen silent.  
Then he heard someone approach. He saw a she elf with red hair that walked closer, she didn't threatening so Bard only waited still.  
"Greetings, man from Laketown. I presume you're here to meet with the king?"  
She said with a smile.  
"Yes, that is what I intended." Bard then said.  
"My name is Tauriel. Come with me then." She said and turned to go back where she had come from.  
"Bard, nice to meet you." Bard said and smiled back to her. So she was the same elf Bard had seen before, that time he saw Legolas for the first time.

Bard followed Tauriel all the way to the elvenfortress. But this time they did not go to the throneroom. They went to a corridor upstairs, then Tauriel stopped infront of a door that was quite large and had a tree carved into it.  
She knocked and pushed Bard towards it.  
"Go on." She said.

Bard slowly opened the door and went inside a large, fancy room. Thranduil walked in behind a red curtain that probably had a balcony behind it. He was dressed in light green robes and a silver clothing, and with a crown on his head. He looked surprised but also a bit happy when he noticed Bard.

"I tought I'd pay you the visit we agreed of." Bard laughed.  
"*Ma na cen'd lammen'nin*" Thranduil said and smiled back. He looked much better now, not as tired as before, and that made Bard feel at ease.

"I wonder do you have an answer to that question of mine?" Bard asked.  
Thranduil walked close to him. Bard could not help but to stare to those icy blue eyes of his.  
"I cannot say for sure that this is a good thing, but I cannot lie to myself anymore." Thranduil said and put his hand on Bards cheek.  
"*I anira'd* Bard, For I love you as well." He whispered.  
Bard overcame with the desire for the elvenking, so he pulled the other closer and kissed him deeply, this time it was much more passionate.

After they parted he looked to the kings eyes and said. "I love you, my elf."  
Thranduil smiled. "And I you, huntsman." He smirked.

"I must remind you, that I am not mortal as you are..." Thranduil said suddenly, looking a bit sad.  
Bard kissed him again, interrupting his words.

"I know that, but you need not to worry, we have this moment and I intend to enjoy it as long as it lasts." Bard said and hugged the elvenking tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was it! :D hope you liked it.  
> I'll try to write the third part soon, but I'm a bit slow... so I hope that you forgive me if it takes a bit longer than this one.
> 
> Thank you for reading! X3 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~Elven language translate:~~~
> 
> Dortha varna lammen'nin = stay safe my friend   
> Ma na cen'd lammen'nin = good to see you my friend  
> I anira'd = I desire you


End file.
